


Pillow talk

by Cloakseeker



Series: Moments We Share [12]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. All rights go to Veronica Roth. This is a series of little drabbles about our favorite couple, FourTris. Each story stands alone and has no connection to the previous or the next (at least not directly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> Tobias's and Tris's two year old son has a few questions about where babies come from.

"Mommy, mommy" I hear a soft voice call for me. I open my eyes and see Andy, my two-year old standing in front of me.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask him and sit up a little, trying not to wake Tobias. He had a rough week and he deserves at least to sleep in on Sundays.

"Had bad dweam" he says and I stretch out my arms to pull him into bed. Wow, my baby is getting so big. I can barely lift him up. Or maybe I'm just too tired.

"Do you wanna tell mommy what happened?" I ask him stroking his hair. His little head rests on my left arm and his little hand starts caressing my expanded abdomen.

"Gwandma had twouble. Scawy men say she no leada" he tells me.

"Sweetie, did this really happen?" I ask. Last weekend Andy spend one night with my parents and the next with Evelyn, while Tobias and I had a little mommy and daddy time without the little one around. I wonder if something happened in the factionless sector. I know he is safe with Evelyn. She adores my son and would die for him if necessary. I think she tries to make up for the time she wasn't around for Tobias.

I watch my little boy turn his head up to me and I look at him. The moonlight lights the room enough for me to distinguish shapes, but from where Andy is lying I can see the frown on his face. I don't say anything and let him come clean. He nods.

"Men said gwandma not leada. But many people say gwandma is leada" he tells me. I'm not surprised. Not everyone likes Evelyn, but there are more who like and respect her, because say what you want about my mother-in-law, but she is a good leader. She takes care of her people.

"Were you scared?" I ask him. He nods. "Don't worry, honey. Your grandma Evelyn has many people there who love her and mommy showed her a few tricks to fight bad men" I reassure him and he smiles a little.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby."

"When is my sista coming out of youw tummy?" he asks looking at my abdomen and patting it gently with his little palm.

"Soon, sweetie. Why do you ask?"

"I wanna play with sista" he says. Oh my God, my son is so adorable. He loves his sister already. I'm so glad. Many people told me that it might come to jealousy and rivalry between siblings, but Andy just wants his baby sister to be born to have someone to play with. Yeah, he has friends in daycare, but he was really begging Tobias and me for a baby brother or sister.

"You can't play right away, buddy" I hear Tobias's tired voice. Oh no. We woke him up. I turn to look at him and see him smiling at us. He is propped up on his elbow. I haven't even noticed that the mattress shifted.

"Sorry for waking you up" I say bashful.

"It's alright. You didn't really wake me up" he says and points toward the alarm clock. It read 6:30 a.m. This is Tobias's usual wake up time.

"I wanted you to sleep in. You had so much work this week and you need time to recover" I say.

"I'm fine, babe. Besides I have plenty of time to take a nap if I get tired. Maybe we two can take a nap together" he says to Andy.

"Don't wanna nap" Andy pouts.

"You don't have to nap right now. But later after we had lunch and played a little you will be tired" Tobias says. Andy looks at him for a moment before he nods.

"Okay. How did sista get in mommy's tummy?" he asks. Oh boy. I was afraid of that question. Tobias and I share a look. We've talked about it already. We've noticed that Andy started asking all sorts of questions, trying to understand the world. Me being pregnant is a huge change for him so this was due to happen.

"Well" I say. "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they wish really hard to share their love with a baby" I say. He looks at me as if trying to understand what I just said.

"But how did baby get in tummy?" he insists.

"Daddy put the baby inside mommy and mommy takes care of it in her tummy" I say.

"But why tummy?"

"Because that's the best place for a baby to live before it's ready to come out into the real world" Tobias says.

"Baby need to get weady?" Andy inquires.

"Yeah" Tobias says.

"Did I need to get weady?"

"Yes, baby. You were in my tummy for nine months, just like your sister is right now" I tell him proudly.

"Why was no weady?"

"You were too tiny and mommy needed to take care of you in her tummy before you could eat and breathe all on your own" Tobias explains.

"I no eat alone?"

"No. You were too small. But that's why you were in here" I say rubbing my belly. "I protected you in here and when you were ready you came out and mommy and daddy were so happy to see you" I tell him and kiss his forehead. "I loved you from the first moment, my sweet little angel, but when your daddy put you in my arms I loved you even more" I say with tears in my eyes. I don't know if it's because of the lovely memory or the pregnancy hormones but it seems like I cry more during this pregnancy than the other one.

"Don't cry, honey" Tobias says and gently wipes the tears away. He hugs me tightly from behind and Andy buries his face into my chest.

"I love you too mommy. I love you daddy."

"And I love all three of you" Tobias says. Just then his stomach growls loudly and Andy starts giggling. "Seems like it's time to get up. Who wants pancakes?"

"Me, me" Andy says excited.

We go downstairs and while Andy sits in his high chair sipping some warm milk I help Tobias with breakfast. It seems like the explanation we gave our son was enough to keep him calm for now. When breakfast is ready I cut up two pancakes and pour some strawberry syrup over them and put the plate in front of Andy. I hand him his baby plastic fork and glance over at him to make sure he eats properly and doesn't make a mess. After we eat I get up and gather the dirty dishes while Tobias gets Andy to take him upstairs for his bath. Just as they start ascending the stairs I hear Andy ask another question.

"Daddy, do you put baby in aunt Chwistina and Malene too?" I see Tobias turn around to look for my help, but I can barely stifle a laugh.

"No, I only put babies in mommy's tummy" he answers his son.

"Oh, okay. Can you put some more in? I want more bruda and sista" Andy says as they continue their journey to the bathroom. They are already upstairs and turned the corner to the bathroom when I hear Tobias's answer.

"Sure. You just need to help me convince your mommy. She won't let me otherwise."

"I heard that" I yell from downstairs, but can't help the laugh.

"Good, 'cause you know I want more" Tobias yells back.


End file.
